


渡鸦与鹰隼

by AliasIuris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 搬旧文第三篇！！！讲述的是GE线时，没有逃跑的Grillby被玩家所杀，在最后的时光里看见了他以前快要忘记掉，但突然想起来的恋人。HE !【大叫】WARNING如果你产生了“不好了！Grillby娘娘变成蝴蝶飞走了！”的感觉那一定是错觉
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	渡鸦与鹰隼

Grillby的客人们日趋减少。

自从PAPYRUS没有回来后他就有所提防，可速度未免太快了，那个人类前进的速度每一天都在向前推进着，从PAPYRUS开始，一直到狗夫妇、小狗，再到老Gerson那里传来的消息，无不昭示着一个危险的信号——那个人类，马上就要到雪镇上来了。

Grillby知道如果自己再不离开，很快他的下场就会和那些怪物一样，灰色的灰烬飘洒在空气里，不知道会附着在哪个物品上，运气好些的话会被Alphy博士拿去做些实验，运气差些则再也醒不过来······不过，哪种结局都比现在这种情形好一些。

Grillby看着面前的人类。

他无法想象那个人类的里面奔流着怎样的血液，他的血是否和一般的怪物那样都是鲜红且沸腾的红色。

人类冲上来的速度比他想象的要快的多，连挥舞刀子的力度都带了狠厉，他是认真的。Grillby想。

玩具刀插在身体里的触感一如既往地令人生厌，这就是为什么Grillby宁愿在烤尔比里工作而不去王都的原因，更何况这里还有几个人一直赊着Grillby的帐，到达了即使Grillby免帐都觉得自己身上某个部位隐隐作痛的程度，——但就在刚才，隐隐作痛的等级→LEVER UP！撕心裂肺的等级

刀子被人类抽出了体外，比一般怪物还要温热的液体从切口处喷薄而出，洒在雪上，留下了一个个温暖的小小水洼。

Grillby迅速地倒在雪地里。真是奇怪，他一个由火焰组成的构物竟然也会感觉到寒冷，比水还要致命的威胁竟然还来自一个人类·····这也未免太不合理了。

不知过了多久，久到Grillby身上落下的雪已经不能再给他带来更多不适的时候。

一个极其突兀但并不陌生的声音出现了。

“晚上好，酒保先生。”

Grillby用最后的力气抬眼，漆黑的脚印在雪地里总是分外扎眼，Grillby看到面前的来人时已经没有去笑的力气。从伤口处流出的体液在雪地上铺开了一层又一层的蒸汽，虽然他明白每一句话有可能会使伤口流出的液体更多，但他还是用尽自己仅剩的力气开口：

“你好啊，先生。”

手捂在腹部处，连开口都有着硫磺的气息。

但Grillby不敢闭眼，眼前的这个人从头到脚都是这样熟悉，仿佛还是那一天都没有降临之前，他站在吧台里看他Gaster在吧台后看他沉默地擦杯子，sans在和他的番茄酱瓶子搏斗，还有PAPYRUS趴在他精心擦就的吧台上呼呼大睡，以及其他客人们一起插科打挥的日子。Grillby觉得自己的口齿间弥漫着剧烈的硫磺味，也许是眼前这个男人身上的，也许不是。

“我想你欠了我····一些东西。”询问的口气有些不稳，连吐字的动作都勉强至极。

眼前的男人听到这句话后却笑了，连眼角都带着一如当年他随着sans的手指最后落在他身上时所发散出来的笑意。

男人顺势单腿蹲下，对着Grillby伸出自己长袍下的手，雪花淅淅飒飒地下着，笼在男人的手上，连黑色的袖子都染成了白色，映在Grillby的眼里，闪着微弱的光。

“能否请你跳一曲呢？”

Grillby向着那个方向伸出了手，他已经没有多余的力气去开口了，这短短几句话就耗费了他仅余的力气，但他还是在失去意识前听见了那个男人的回答。

手掌相触，Grillby的掌心触摸到了男人手掌中心的孔洞，如同之前他们曾经排练好的一样，男人拉住了Grillby因为失力而下滑的手。

那个男人回答道：

“我的荣幸。”

黑暗在一刹那如同牢笼笼罩了两人，黑暗褪去后雪地上留下了一层薄薄的灰烬。灰烬掩在雪中，随着风吹起后缓缓飘远。

正在瀑布附近的sans抬头去看，发现墙上一直以来有些闪着的光【或者用魔法晶石称呼它们而言更准确一点儿】不见了，sans转头向瀑布的方向望去，有些光点正随着瀑布流走，sans走到瀑布的边缘，看着那些光点渐渐飘远，渐渐隐没在远处的黑暗里，sans随后闭上眼睛，生机在眼眶里转瞬即灭，他向那些飘散的、漂远的光点鞠躬，仿佛在向一个老朋友亦或是一位长辈告别。

sans摇了摇头。

叹息在潮湿的空气里都吸足了水分，飘荡在空气里如同羽毛一样地向下落着。

“真傻。”


End file.
